


Prison with a Soft Touch

by UisceOneLove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changed how Hank meets Charles and Erik, Doctor!Hank, Fluff, Hank and Alex being all cute, Hank doesn't work for CIA, M/M, still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank hadn’t planned on taking a career in being a prison doctor. With all his smarts helping graduate at fifteen from college for genetics no less, he had the idea of getting a job for some lab somewhere to make a new discovery to help the mutant cause. But what good could he do when he was afraid to even show his own mutation to the world? Who in their right minds would want anything to do with a guy who has feet to match how big his IQ was?</p>
<p>When Alex Summers was first brought into his care, he wondered how such an attractive guy could end up in a place like this.  Blond hair, blue eyes, random placements of moles that made Hank have a hard time not staring, it was a little hard to believe this was the kind of guy who’d go to solitary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison with a Soft Touch

Hank hadn’t planned on taking a career in being a prison doctor. With all his smarts helping graduate at fifteen from _college_ for genetics no less, he had the idea of getting a job for some lab somewhere to make a new discovery to help the mutant cause. But what good could he do when he was afraid to even show his own mutation to the world? Who in their right minds would want anything to do with a guy who has feet to match how big his IQ was?

So he’d opted to try it out, the least he could do was do the job until a more ideal one came along. Maybe he could work his way into the CIA, help designs air crafts and help with advancing their technologies. Only, once Hank had gotten over the nerves of being around such dangerous looking men, he’d grown to like the job. He liked being able to help with no judgment, even liked the respect that seemed to settle in the air when he’d stitch up a gash or remove some fork that got lodged into a shoulder. Maybe that’s what happened when you’re around people that are also considered to be disgusting monsters in the world. Having someone treat you like you’re still a decent human being was nice, something to be craved.

When Alex Summers was first brought into his care, he wondered how such an attractive guy could end up in a place like this. Blond hair, blue eyes, random placements of moles that made Hank have a hard time not staring, it was a little hard to believe this was the kind of guy who’d go to solitary. _Willingly,_ no less! Hank hadn’t seen him around before, probably because of that very fact of solitary, and since the doctor before him had been the one to do the physical when Alex was first brought in.

By the time Hank had realized he’d been gawking, the other boy was giving him a look filled with so much irritation and apprehension that Hank flinched before quickly looking down at the file in his hands, cheeks blooming pink.  The guards had been the ones to bring news of Hank’s new role in Summers’s life, daily examinations to make sure he was still healthy as any other boy their age should be. And…To take the edge of the blond’s anger.

Why did he get the feeling they all thought it would be some walk in the park? There’s no way that this dude’s going to willingly let him shoot him up with anything.

Hank could feel Alex’s eyes trained on him as he moved to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a vial and filling a syringe with the correct dosage. For the first time since he’d started working here, Hank felt nervous. There was something about this guy that just kept him very aware of everything they were both doing. And the guard that was standing nearby in case there was a need to intervene. Alex’s eyes fell to the syringe as the brunet came closer, watching it with open wariness.

“What the hell’s that?” He asked, distrust obvious in his voice.

“Diazepam.” Hank reached out to take the inmate’s arm, only for the other boy to quickly jerk away from the touch. “It’s just going to help you relax.” He promised, slowly reaching towards the blond again. This time, Alex allowed the doctor to touch, if only warily. He didn’t flinch or tense when the needle went in, merely looking away and stared off at the cabinets in front of him 

“So…What, you’re just gonna give me a dose of this every day to make sure I don’t get rough in my cell?” Alex’s attention fell to his arm to watch as Hank set the syringe down once the injection was finished. 

“Don’t need you to be a danger to yourself.” Hank answered. 

“Better myself than others.” The comment was made so quietly that Hank hadn’t been sure it’d been said at all right away. The brunet moved without thinking, placing a hand on Alex’s to give him some comfort. The boy’s head jerked up to meet Hank’s eyes at the touch, but he didn’t pull away like he’d thought he would.

“It’s never better to be hurt when it can be prevented.” He said softly.

“Pain can’t always be prevented.” Alex countered.

Hank didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t exactly disagree; he’s had his fair share of pain. He just watched the guard take Alex away, for once feeling lost with what he was supposed to do.

* * *

It became a normal occurrence during their visits. Alex would be silent and stare into the distance as Hank gave him his injection, then there’d be a word here or there before the blond was taken right back to his cell. Without meaning to, Hank grew to look forward to their short conversations. There weren’t many he talked to while he was there, and he didn’t exactly have a thriving social life outside of work. He was dependent on Alex and the small patch of friendliness he was given.

 Thanks to their time together, Hank discovered that Alex could actually smile, one that came with a brightness to it and a laugh that seemed to fill the brunet with warmth. He also learned that underneath the wary exterior Alex had on, there was snark and sarcasm. It often left Hank with red cheeks while he’d attempt to form a response, something that he noticed left a gleam of smugness in the blond’s eyes. Hank couldn’t seem to find it in him to have any problem with it.

“So you’re like, my age, right?” Alex asked one day as he watched the doctor gather the diazepam once more. “How the hell did you end up here?”

Hank’s mouth quirked up into a smile. He wasn’t used to being asked any questions unless they were by Alex. Even then he didn’t expect many that involved personal decision.

“I’m pretty smart for my age.” Hank shrugged. “But I needed a job, so I took this one. Convicts aren’t the worst of company.”

“Not all of the others are as good of a time as me.” Alex smirked, an underlying curiosity there in his eyes that Hank always recognized when he mentioned his intelligence. Not that he was planning on bragging of course. At least not right now.

“None of the others require a daily visit.” He countered, feeling his cheeks threaten to turn red again. That smirk just…Did things to him. Sent heat through his body down his loins in a way that he really shouldn’t be feeling.

“I guess that means I’m just that special.”

“You sound like you enjoy being special.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Then that’d certainly be a first.” Hank turned away from the blond when he was done with the injection to put get rid of the syringe. “My company’s never been much desired—“ He cut off his sentence when he turned to find Alex standing behind him. He tried to step back automatically, hitting the countertop since there wasn’t anymore space for him to take. Alex didn’t move away, merely kept the space between them near closing. The guard hadn’t taken notice since Hank hadn’t called out for help, but something was keeping the brunet from doing it anyways. He didn’t _want_ to call out.

Neither boy did anything right away, gazes holding each other silently for what felt like a lifetime. Hank was sure he was holding his breath waiting for the convict to make his move. This was it. This was when Alex would knock him out or kill him and try to make an escape.

The attempt never came. Instead, the blond lifted a hand up to his glasses, fixing them where they’d gotten crooked from all the moving around. The fingers lingered, brushing against Hank’s cheek and sending a little jolt through him.

“I like your company, Dr. McCoy.” Alex said softly, his words gentle compared to the bite they’d hold during his jokes. It made Hank’s held breath let itself out after a hitch, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

“I-I um….Call me Hank.” He responded finally, words beginning to make coherent sentences again.

“Hank.” Alex repeated, the name rolling around on his tongue to see how it sat with him. Slowly, he nodded, his lips turning up into a little smile.

He was taken away soon after that, the guard realizing there’d been quietness for too long and the close vicinity of the two younger men’s bodies wasn’t a good sign. Hank felt oddly disappointed to have to watch the blond leave again. But as soon as that feeling came, the excitement filled its place in remembrance that they’d be in this room together again tomorrow. 

* * *

 

 After that, Alex and Hank seemed to draw closer to each other. The inmate was even more talkative and asked Hank more personal questions like he couldn’t get enough of knowing who his doctor was outside of the job. Hank would ask his own questions when curiosity got the best of him, even managed to get permission to have the guard wait outside the room instead of in so that it wouldn’t be questioned if there was a lingering touch given to the blond or he was on the receiving end of gentle brushes of fingertips.

It didn’t seem too far a stretch when Hank’s dreams began to include blond hair and blue eyes. It was easy to forget sometimes that they were just dreams, Alex’s touch feeling to real, his gasping breaths and moans sounding like he really heard them. Hank was smart enough to never mention anything of it, even if it didn’t stop the furious blushing that would happen when the images would play through his head again.

Hank worried that one day he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking all of this too far. Their innocent touches and smiles were one thing, but to try and kiss? That could implode so badly that he was afraid what could happen to both of them.

A week later Alex was taken out to the courtyard to stretch his legs. Hank could already sense that the boy didn’t have the slightest desire to go, but it was under the instructions of the warden. All the brunet could do was give him reassurance through a discreet squeeze of the hand at his check up the day before. Somehow he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t be as helpful as he meant for it to be.

He was given his answer the next day when a struggling bleeding Alex was brought into the medical wing and strapped down to one of the beds while another was carried in—Covered in burns along on of his arms. Hank stared with wide eyes before his attention was snapped back into place by the bigger man’s cries, hurrying to give him something to stop the pain. The burns were s bad that the man was going to be lucky he the arm wouldn’t need to be removed, but it’ll require a lot of medication to keep the pain down and heal it. Hank did the best he could for the time being before risking a glance at Alex, who’d by now stopped struggling. But what floored Hank was the look on the boy’s face. It wasn’t some kind of sick pride like the others. No, it was more like fear and guilt.

Alex did this.

Alex did this, and he was completely afraid of that fact.

Hank observed that the blond had blooming purple along the left side of his jaw, and a long gash along his bicep on the same side of his body. He was really hoping that there weren’t any broken bones to go with it. It was silent when Hank finally made his way over to Alex, the guards taking only a few steps back to give them some space. The guards stayed while Hank tended to the bruises, but he shooed them away when he got to stitching the gash. Neither boy tried to start a conversation, making the silence between them grow louder with the tension until Alex finally snapped.

“It was an accident, Hank. I swear.” The boy sounded desperate to have the doctor believe him, the fear still evident on his face as he watched the brunet.

Strangely enough, Hank didn’t doubt that. He _believed_ the other boy completely. All their conversations and touches, and his _dreams_ had him more than ready to see the truth in Alex’s wide eyes.

“I know, Alex.” He whispered softly, pausing to take the boy’s hand for a moment. “I believe you.”

The shock was blatant, but the relief even more. He could see Alex’s body relax, like this was what he feared most after seeing what he’d done to the other inmate. The blond swallowed hard, nodding slightly. “Is he gonna be all right?”

“With enough treatment, yes, but…Alex, those burns…How were you even able to do it? The guards said that you were just _touching_ him and that there was some red light and—“

“I can’t control it sometimes. If I get too worked up or upset or just…It’ll happen before I mean it to.”

“What happens?” Hank asked quietly, moving to their still interlocked hands.

Alex was quiet, weighing out if he wanted to really tell Hank the truth. Hank had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“This…Heat, or beams, or whatever it is just comes out of me.” He finally answered, voice barely above a whisper. Alex’s body was tense, waiting for the shoe to drop. But that was far from how Hank felt.

“You’re a mutant.” Hank stated, frowning when Alex pulled his hand away.

“Yeah. I’m a mutant.” He said dully. “So run and tell everyone the amazing news, Alex Summers is a freak in society and deserves to be locked up for the sake of human safety.”

Hank watched Alex sadly, slowly growing in determination to make his next move. This guy was so afraid of himself that he really believed Hank was the type to run in disgust. It would have hurt a lot worse if he wasn’t able to understand that feeling so clearly. Hank surprised them both when he leaned forward and caught Alex’s lips in a kiss. The kiss was clumsy, full of feelings he was still trying to comprehend himself but it must not compare to whatever was in Alex’s head. Both of their eyes were wide in shock, but neither were pulling away. Hank didn’t move for another moment or two, biting his lip as he blushed and looked down.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Alex. I’m not scared of you either.” He said quietly.

Alex’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he worked through the confusion before speaking. “But why?”

“You’re not the only one with a genetic anomaly.” Hank said simply with a soft smile. The blond’s brows furrowed, opening his mouth to ask a new question when the guards cut off his chance with their own of whether or not he could be returned to his cell. Hank gave a nod, moving away from the bed with chagrin. They’d have chances later to continue this conversation.

* * *

 

 It turned out the conversation wasn’t allowed to be continued for several weeks. Nothing was really allowed to continue other than the usual injections. The guards were keeping close watch on Alex, which meant their touches were left to be professional and questions were nonexistent. That didn’t stop them from being in the blond’s eyes every time he was looking at the doctor, or the desire Hank had to answer them. 

Things only went back to routine when the warden deemed Alex no longer a possible threat, something that let the brunet heave a huge sigh of relief. It honestly felt like the time had crawled on at snail’s pace. He couldn’t get alone with Alex fast enough, and once he did, Hank couldn’t stop himself from pulling the boy close for a desperate kiss. This time, Alex had actually responded and returned it just as desperately, warm hands holding Hank’s cheeks to let it last longer. By the time they finally allowed themselves to break the kiss both boys were panting, hands clinging to the other’s clothes so they couldn’t separate.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all week.” Alex breathed, resting their foreheads together.

“You’re not the only one.” Hank smiled, closing his eyes.

“It’s all I could think about.”

“Was it really the _only_ thing?”

Alex didn’t answer, using his silence to map out Hank’s face. His fingers traced over his jaw, cheeks, nose, then lingered on his lips before dropping. The blond pulled back, backing up to take a seat, blue eyes staying trained on him before finally giving a slight nod. “No.” He answered honestly, letting his curiosity show. “It wasn’t.”

Hank leaned against the counter, hands fidgeting for a place to rest temporarily and settling with the pockets of his coat. It was hard to find the words to explain. Sure, he was brilliant when it came to scholastic work, his mutation probably having something to do with it when you take it into consideration, but to tell someone about what he can do—Tell _Alex_ what he can do—Left him without any vocabulary.

“Sooo you gonna explain to me what you were talking about when you said I wasn’t the only mutant?” Alex spoke up, an edge of impatient in his voice. The boy was shifting with his anticipation, and that just made it more nerve-wracking on Hank’s part.

“I…There’s not exactly a lot of people I tell.” He started, eyes trained on the floor so he wouldn’t have to see Alex’s face. “I’m not just smart because I study harder than others. It’s…Part of my mutation. But it’s not the only part.” The brunet took a moment to calm himself with a breath before he started removing his shoes, fingers taking it slowly when they peeled off his socks. Hank uncurled his toes so they’d stretch to their fullest size; presenting his feet to the boy he was starting to get the feeling he loved even though they’ve only kissed twice. He expected the silence, but maybe more so he’d been waiting for a laugh or snort even though it never came. What he didn’t expect was to hear the other boy’s feet hit the floor and make his way closer, or the hand that rose to touch his cheek and make him raise his head.

“So you’re Bigfoot.” The blonde snarked but there was a fondness to it, and warmth in his smile, in the gleam in those blue eyes. Hank blushed, again speechless but Alex didn’t let him fret over it too long before their lips were back together in a soft kiss.

“You’re not freaked?”

“Hank, don’t be such a Bozo. To be honest, it’s kinda hot.”

The heat only increased in Hank’s face, making Alex laugh and peck his lips again. “Now what?” He whispered against the brunet’s lips.

“I guess we figure it out.” Hank answered, hands running along Alex’s biceps, storing the feeling away for later.

“I think I can work with that. Plenty of time, after all.”

* * *

 

 Three months. That’s the time they had to live in their secret bubble. More kisses and touches when the guards left them alone for Hank to give the Diazepam, meaningful looks when their eyes would lock. Alex made it his mission to make Hank blush with just a smile curved just right. Surprisingly enough, they were both okay with it. Alex wasn’t going to be stuck in this prison forever, they could wait. Hank would be the one to welcome Alex back into the real world when the time comes, and they’ll be able to do so much more without the need to hide it.

Three months was also enough time for Hank to be sure he was in love with Alex Summers. No ifs, ands, or buts to stand in the way of his certainty. He just wished there was a way for him to say it, or know if it was reciprocated.

It turned out that it was time for something else.

Hank was walking with the guards at the start of his shift to head to the medical wing when he saw them. It wasn’t as if he was looking for them, but it’d been so out of place that it was impossible _not_ to see. The warden was talking with two men rather hushed, paperwork being filled out that looked an awful lot like release papers. One of the men was taller than the other, dressed in black with a brown leather jacket and looking awfully stern while the other had a cheerful smile on his face, talking rather excitedly to the warden. It made Hank wonder who they came to collect, maybe a son or cousin or friend.

“We really do appreciate your help, we believe Alex will be of great help to us.” He heard the younger man say, British accent carrying to Hank and making him halt in his steps, staring wide eyed at the three men.

Alex? No, don’t be silly, they couldn’t be talking about your— _That_ Alex.

“I do have to ask, Mr. Xavier, what could you possibly want with Mr. Summers? He’s the first guy I’ve had that actually _prefers_ being in solitary.”

“It’s a rather private matter, I’m sure you understand. We’d just like to speak with him and be on our way.”

No. No! They’re taking Alex?! Where? He can’t—He can’t lose Alex, not when they’ve—Not when he’s in--!

As the three began walking towards the cells, the shorter one, Xavier, suddenly stopped mid-step. His brows were furrowed, a soft frown etched on his face like something was spoken he wasn’t fond of. The taller one stopped when he noticed Xavier wasn’t at his side, and asked him something, probably along the lines of ‘Are you all right’. But then what floored Hank was that he turned his head and looked _right at him_. He tensed under the gaze and hurried along, scared to find out what that was over.

He was going to lose Alex. Now he’ll be alone in this prison, without the guy that likes his feet and whispers Bigfoot in his ear when their faces are close and makes his heart literally feel like it’ll bounce out of his chest like you see in those cheesy cartoons. Mr. Xavier and his partner were going to take Alex away before he’d be able to say goodbye or tell him how he feels.

Each passing second just felt like led was being slinking into his stomach to make it weigh heavily, his heart feeling like someone was trying to rip it out of him. Is this what heartbreak is supposed to feel like? Could he make the pain go away with some of the drugs in the cabinet? Hank just moped, closing the door behind him as he meandered through the room fiddling with whatever he could get his hands on, failing at creating a distraction for himself. Nothing will be the same without Alex to see every day.

He’d been so engrossed in himself that he didn’t hear someone come in until the door shut, making him jump before whirling around.

“A-Alex? I—I thought--”

“I wasn’t gonna let anyone take me anywhere without seeing you first, Bozo.” Alex rushed out as he made his way to Hank and crushed their mouths together. The brunet clung to him as tight as he could, already knowing he won’t have it in him to let go.

“Don’t go.” He pleaded. “I know it’s selfish, but I don’t want you to go, Alex. Don’t leave me.”

“I would have had to melt my brain with my own lasers to willingly leave you.” Alex breathed against Hanks’s neck, mouthing at the skin and sending a shiver through the taller boy. “Told ‘em they could kiss my ass if they didn’t bring you too.”

“W-what?” Hank’s eyes widened, daring to hope he’d heard that correctly.

“They’re like us, Hank.” Alex said softly, stroking under the brunet’s eye. “They’re mutants, they want to stop some really fucked up guy named Shaw, want _us_ to help them.”

Hank stared at Alex at the wheels turned in his head. Those two men he saw out there were mutants?

 Wait--

That must have been why the one named Xavier looked at him as if he heard him say something—

_Oh._ He’s is a telepath!

….Which means that the man heard Hank shouting his love fro Alex all over the place in his head. Well…That’s totally not awkward…Or violating…

“Hank?”

The brunet refocused on the boy in front of him, who was looking him over worriedly, giving him a hesitant smile.

“Well? Will you do it?” He asked, taking Hank’s hands. “We can help people, meet others like us. Say yes?”

Hank looked towards the door before looking back to Alex, slowly giving him a nod. “Okay.”

Alex grinned, meeting his lips in a new kiss as he squeezed his hands. When they parted, the blond led him toward the door with their fingers entwined out to into the hall where Xavier and the other man were waiting for them. Xavier had his hands tucked away in his pant’s pockets, an easy smile on his face as he moved away from the wall to walk towards the younger boys.

“Ah, Hank.” He smiled, an understanding in his eyes as he shook the boy’s free hand. “Good to be properly acquainted. I’m Charles Xavier, this is my partner Erik Lehnsherr. Alex tells me you have quite the extraordinary mind.”

Hank blushed, ducking his head and giving his shoulders a shrug. He didn’t expect compliments, or for Alex to brag about him in any form. Well, at least it wasn’t about the feet. “I wouldn’t say extraordinary.” He mumbled.

“Oh don’t be modest, Hank.” Charles shook his head, the smile on his face unwavering. “I think we could use that brain of yours tremendously.”

“I-uh, thank you.” He replied, earning a shoulder bump from Alex.

“Relax, Bozo, he likes you. This isn’t some interrogation.”

Erik arched a brow at the nickname but didn’t comment, the telepath on the other hand finding the little exchange amusing.

“So if Charles is a telepath, then what’re you?” Hank asked, unsure just yet if he likes this other guy. Erik gave a smile, one that seemed more predatory than friendly. Rather than answer with words, he raised a hand and the glasses flew off of Hank’s face. The glasses floated in the air while Erik moved his fingers around in a way that made the screws leave the framing, causing the plastic to drop but leave the metal in suspension.

“Metal.” He stated, another accent filling the air, only this one seemed…German, maybe? Hank hasn’t been around many to say it with absolution. “I can bend it, make it whatever I want.” As if to make a point, the hallway filled with sounds of cells and doors shaking from their connection with the man's power.

Charles rolled his eyes and sighed, though there was something else gleaming in his eyes as he looked at the older man. Well, Hank didn’t need to put too much guessing behind it. “Stop showing off, Erik, and fix his glasses so we can get out of here.”

Erik gave him a smirk before fixing the metal work back together with the frames and sending them back to Hank. He and Charles turned and started walking, hands brushing in a way anyone who didn’t know any better would assume was mere accident. But Hank knew better. He’d done it himself all these months with Alex. His attention moved to the blond as he took the glasses from his hands and gently slid them into place.

“Thanks.” Hank said softly, taking a cue from Alex to follow after the older men.

“Anytime, Hank.”

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Alex looked over at Hank, a smile slowly spreading on his face after a moment when he looked away. “Yeah, I know, Bozo. I love you too.”


End file.
